


Seeing You Naked

by ettaberry_tea



Series: Julian and Kelas [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Arthritis, Autistic Julian Bashir, Cuckolding sorta, Doctor Kink sorta, Lots of figuring things out, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Post-Book: Enigma Tales (Star Trek), Sign Language, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettaberry_tea/pseuds/ettaberry_tea
Summary: Julian and Kelas are desperate to have sex, but they have to figure out how to navigate both of their disabilities in the bedroom. Some creativeness ensues.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Kelas Parmak
Series: Julian and Kelas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Seeing You Naked

Julian Bashir and Kelas Parmak fell onto the sofa and started making out like a pair of horny teenagers. Just moments before, they had been at each other’s throats over whether or not assisted dying was ethical in twenty-fourth century medicine (Kelas was pro euthanasia and Julian was adamantly against it.) Although Julian thought that it was a weird way to end that kind of debate, he was very used to the Cardassian way of doing things.

Julian pulled back. _Sex?_ he signed. Kelas planted a quick kiss on his lips. “What an excellent idea. Will you disrobe this time? I’m aching to see you naked.”

 _Formal,_ signed Julian.

“What, disrobe?”

_You still at work doctor?_

Kelas laughed and then put on a serious voice. “I’ll need you to disrobe for me please.”

 _Shut up,_ signed Julian. He tossed his shirt at Kelas’ face.

“Doctors make the worst patients.”

Julian threw his pants at Kelas. _Pervert. You undress now._

“Of course. Come help me.”

Making out naked felt deliciously more vulnerable and intimate to Julian. There was just one problem: his bare skin was far too ticklish. He found himself both wanting to be caressed and wanting to get out of reach of Kelas’ light, sensual touch.

Julian interlaced his fingers with Kelas’ and pinned the other man’s hands back against the sofa while moving to straddle him. Kelas gasped and grinned up at him. Julian bent down and bit his neck ridge, drawing a moan from the Cardassian. “You’re incredibly attractive Julian. It’s a good thing you normally wear clothes, or I’d never get anything done.”

Julian wanted to communicate, but every time he loosened his grasp on Kelas’ hands, Kelas would move them like he was thinking about touching Julian again.

“My hands are losing circulation, I need to move them,” said Kelas.

Julian let go and then sprang up when Kelas’ inadvertently moved his hands towards Julian’s tummy.

“What?” said Kelas.

Julian frowned. _how (do) you feel about bondage?_

“Bondage? I don’t know. You want to be tied up?”

_No, you._

“Me? I don’t think my joints could take that.”

Julian sighed and sat down next to Kelas. _You don’t intend to, but you tickle._

“I see. If I was tied up, you wouldn’t have to worry about that.”

_Exactly._

Kelas leaned back and folded his arms, thinking. “If you can figure out a way to prevent me from tickling without making me sore, I’m willing to try it. You can’t tie my arms behind my back. My shoulders will get stiff.”

Julian went off and came back with two pairs of navy-blue socks, duct tape, and two tennis balls.

“And what, pray tell, are you intending to do with all of that?” asked Kelas.

Julian put a tennis ball in each of Kelas’ hands, and then pulled a sock over each. He made it so that Kelas couldn’t wiggle his fingers by using the duct tape. He added the second pair of socks to cover the rough texture of the duct tape.

_How (is) this?_

Kelas looked at his clubbed hands. “If this is what it takes for me to get to hold you in my arms, I shall oblige you.”

Julian pulled Kelas to his feet. _Bed._

Julian helped Kelas get comfy on Kelas and Elim’s bed. Then, he crawled over top of him and kissed his Chufa. Kelas happily wrapped his arms around Julian and pulled him into a kiss. He moved his hips, pushing up against Julian’s cock. Kelas whispered into Julian’s ear: “I want you to put it inside me.”

Julian’s cock swelled a little in interest. He reached between them and started to explore Kelas’ ajan with his fingers. Kelas moved one of his legs in between Julian’s and pressed into him. Julian squeezed his leg between his thighs, squirming and rutting.

“I can barely take it, feeling you swell against my leg! Please Julian, please just slip it inside me. I’m so wet!”

Kelas’ pleading made Julian’s cock go fully erect. It pulsed with his heartbeat. Julian moved himself so that his knees were at either side of Kelas’ hips, and then lowered himself into Kelas’ slippery ajan, wiggling a little as he made everything fit together. Kelas let the breath out of his lungs and hummed happily. He put his socked hands on Julian’s ass. Julian began to writhe and gyrate his hips. Kelas’ breath hitched. He squirmed and closed his eyes, pushing his head back against the pillows. 

“Ooh! I can’t keep it in anymore!”

Julian pulled out and Kelas’ prUt slid out. Julian took both phalluses in his hand and stroked them together.

Kelas moved up to kiss him. “I want that big organ of yours in my mouth next.”

Julian was game, especially since Kelas’ hands couldn’t tickle him.

Kelas pushed the armchair in the room to the side of the bed. He sat down and decided to provoke Julian some more. He grinned mischievously. “All right Julian, please slide to the end of the table and put your feet in the stirrups.”

Julian pretended to kick him in the face. _I can’t believe you have (a) doctor kink._

“What? I have to be professional all day. What’s so wrong with wanting to get a bit naughty with a consenting partner?”

Julian rolled his eyes. _Shut up and suck my dick._

“So demanding.”

Kelas buried himself in Julian’s crotch, licking and rubbing Julian’s cock all over his face. Then he took it in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head. “Oh, mmh,” Julian vocalized.

Kelas mouthed Julian’s balls. It was the first time he had gotten to really touch them. He marvelled at their foreign shape. “Ah! That feels…” Julian blurted out. “Oh!”

“If you let me have one of my hands back, I can stroke you and lick you at the same time,” said Kelas.

Julian freed one of Kelas’ hands, and Kelas did as he promised. Julian straightened his legs in ecstasy and propped them up on the back of the armchair. “My god! Ooh!”

Kelas felt a hand grab his hair. He hummed enthusiastically. Julian started to buck his hips. Kelas moved his mouth back to Julian’s cock. The human cried out and tugged on Kelas’ hair.

“Oh fuck! I’m gonna…” shouted Julian.

He shook and cried out and gave Kelas a mouth full of semen. Kelas smiled at the spent human, letting the semen spill out of his mouth and drip down his chin.

“Kelas, what, in the gul’s name, do you have wrapped around your hand?”

Elim leaned against the doorway, holding a mug of tea. He looked highly amused.

Kelas held up his wrapped hand. “It was Julian’s idea. It's to prevent me from tickling him.”

Elim snorted. Julian sat up. _How was your day?_

Elim kissed him. “It suddenly got very interesting.” He kissed Kelas’ sticky lips. “Let me have some of that.”

Kelas didn’t let him lick his chin. “That’s mine. Get your own mouthful.”

“You never let me cum in your mouth. Should I be jealous?”

“You should. Come and suck me so I don’t leave you,” said Kelas, jokingly.

Kelas laughed in surprise when Elim suddenly dove at him, wrapping his arms around Kelas’ hips and sucking at his half-everted prUt. Kelas petted Elim’s hair and grinned at Julian. Julian grinned back. He was suddenly starting to feel quite turned on again.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to tinsnip's Speculative Cardassian reproductive xenobiology.


End file.
